Halloween
by PeddieLover4
Summary: This is the longer version from One-Shot Sundays! What happens when Patricia's little cousin comes over for Halloween break? Also the Anubis Kids visit her. Who is the mysterious person making everyone disappear? #Late...


**Me: Hey guys! This is the long version of the Halloween One-Shot from One Shot Sundays**

**Amber: GUYS! NEW EPISODE AT 8!**

**Mara: For what?!**

**Amber: For KICKIN IT! **

**Alfie: Hey guys! We're going to the park! Wanna tag along? **

**Patricia: Who?**

**Eddie: Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and I.**

**Patricia: Sure I'll join.**

**Amber: SHUT UP! I'M TALKING ABOUT KIM AND JACK! So they're supposed to kiss in this is episode**

**Nina: OH MY GOSH! **

**Me: Well We should do the story before the episode. **

**Amber: YES! Hurry up! It better not be too long!**

**Nina: I'll record it just in case! **

**Joy: I'll get the popcorn! *runs off***

**Patricia: Later guys! We're going off to the park! *leaves***

**Me: SHHHH! **

**Mara: House of Anubis Does Not Belong To PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thanks Mara! Let's start!**

_Knock Knock! _The door opened and there stood a group of little kids!

"Trick or Treat!" They said. The woman grinned.

"Oh don't you guys look lovely!" She said. She grabbed the bowl and dropped a few candy bars into each kids bags. They all smiled.

"Thank you!" They replied before walking off. It was that time of year that every kid or teen loved! Ah yes! That one spooky day that comes each year. Halloween! Each houses being lit up by Jack O Lanterns with different faces on them. Many had spooky things set in their front yards.

It was the time of year where the Anubis House kids went home. All except Nina that is. She stayed at Anubis House last year, but went to Amber's house this year. It was the first time Eddie got to see what is father's home was like. Sure it wasn't big. After all Mr. Sweet did live by himself but most time was spent at the school so it wasn't used as often.

They all lived close too each other. Not right down the street. Maybe a few miles away or so.

A red head sighed as she looked out the window. Her parents weren't home, Piper was at Music school so she was left all alone in this big house. She mostly stayed in her room. But instead she was sitting in the common room by the window. She jumped a bit when her phone buzzed. Her Aunt was calling. She hit answer and pressed the phone to her ear. (Patricia= _**Bold Italics, **_Her Aunt= _Italics_

_**Hey Aunt Macy!**_

_Hey Trixie! How are you?_

_**I'm great! How's Uncle Derek?**_

_Oh he's fine! We were just heading out tonight and were wondering if you could look after Paris?_

_**Sure! Drop her off whenever you want! **_

_Thanks Trixie! See ya soon! Love ya!_

_**Bye Aunt Macy! Love you too! **_

She pressed end call and sat down the phone on the coffee table. The door bell rung. _They're here already? _She thought. She got up and opened the door.

"TRIXIE!" The blonde squealed. She was tackled into a hug.

"Amber! What are you doing here?" She asked obviously suprised.

"Suprise visit!" Amber replied walking in. Patricia shut the door and turned to face Amber.

"Yeah well why don't we tell everyone to just come over! I'm alone here anyways" Patricia said.

"Great Idea! Can I?" Amber asked.

"Yeah" Patricia replied. "What wasn't Nina staying with you?"

"Yeah but she wanted to visit Fabian so I dropped her off" Amber said. The door bell rung again and Patricia turned around and opened the door again. She was suprised when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Slimeball?" She said. The blonde turned around.

"Hey, Yacker!" He said wrapping her in a hug. They broke the hug and he walked in. "You live in this place?" Eddie said looking around amazed. This place was huge! It was a mansion.

"Yeah. My parents are away, Piper's at the Music School, so I was here alone. But then my Aunt Macy wanted me to watch Paris and Amber showed up and then you" She replied.

"Must get pretty lonely around here huh?" He said.

"All the time! Luckily Amber or Joy come over from time to time" She replied. The door bell rung for the third time and Patricia walked over to open it.

"Patricia!" The voice said.

"Aunt Macy!" Patricia replied. Her Aunt had Brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had brown eyes. Her Aunt was wearing a Blue dress, with White Heels. She was 25 and looked great for her age. Next to her stood a 4 year old. She had dirty blonde hair that was put into a ponytail. She had hazel eyes. She was wearing a Purple dress with Pink flats and had a pink Bow on her head. "Paris!" Patricia said. She hugged her Aunt and then her little Cousin Paris.

"Amber!" Her Aunt Macy said. The blonde turned to see Patricia's Aunt!

"Macy! You look Gorgeous!" Amber said hugging her.

"Who's that?" Aunt Macy said pointing to the dirty blonde.

"I'm Eddie" He said.

"Patricia's Bf" Amber whispered to Aunt Macy.

"Nice to meet you Eddie! Well I better go! We'll be back by 10" Patricia's Aunt said walking away.

"Bye Aunt Macy!" Patricia said. Paris walked in and Patricia closed the door.

"Well aren't you adorable!" Eddie said to Paris making her giggle.

"Well she likes you already" Patricia stated. Patricia picked up Paris.

"I'm gonna take her to her room be right back" Patricia said before walking upstairs. Amber sat down on the couch and started texting.

"You know her Aunt?" Eddie asked Amber.

"Oh yeah! I've know Trixie since we were 11! I know everyone from her family" Amber said. She continued typing away. Patricia walked into the room and sat down across from Amber. Eddie sat down next to her. The bell rung. Amber got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and everyone came in. Nina, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Joy, Alfie, and Mick.

"Whoa" Everyone besides Joy and Fabian exclaimed. Joy walked over and sat down next to Patricia.

"Wait you live here?" Jerome said. Patricia nodded.

"How aren't you guys amazed?" Alfie said looking at Fabian, Joy, and Amber.

"We've known each other since we were 11 and we've been to each other's places" Joy said.

"It's amazing!" Nina exclaimed.

"Patwicia!" A voice said. Paris. She ran down the stairs, into the common room, and stood next to Patricia.

"Paris!" Joy exclaimed hugging her.

"Um.. Who's she?" Jerome asked.

"This is Paris! She's my Cousin. My Aunt dropped her off and I have to watch over her" Patricia said.

"She's sooo cute!" Nina exclaimed. Paris giggled.

"Paris" Fabian said walking over. He hugged her and she giggled.

"Patwicia. Who are they?" Paris said. Patricia picked her up and sat her down next to her.

"This is my boyfriend Eddie, that's Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and Nina!" Patricia said pointing to each of them. "Jerome, Alfie. Can you keep her entertained?"

"Sure!" Alfie said.

"Go over by Alfie" Patricia said. Paris walked shyly over to Alfie. Alfie took her hand and ran around the house with her. Jerome sighed but followed after them.

"What do you do when your alone?" Nina asked Patricia.

"I usually draw, paint, listen to music, sing, or just sit by the pool" Patricia replied.

"Do you have a bowling Alley?!" Alfie asked running by.

"Nope" Patricia replied. She got up. "Who want's to go swimming?" She asked. Everyone got up. Paris ran by and Patricia caught her. "Alright, You! We're going swimming! You wanna come?" Patricia asked Paris. She nodded.

"Where are we gonna change?" Jerome asked.

"Amber can you show them?" Patricia asked. Amber nodded.

"Follow me" Amber said. The boys followed her upstairs.

"We're going to the second floor they're going to the third so yeah. Let's go" Patricia said. Patricia put Paris down. She lightly grabbed Paris' wrist. The girls walked upstairs. They stopped at the end of the hall. Joy squealed. She knew which room this was. Patricia opened the door. The girls walked in and looked around.

"No. Way" Nina said. It was a girl's fashion room as Amber likes to call it. There was a catwalk, few changing room with closets in them, chairs, and there were strobe lights too. Patricia closed the door. She walked over to the changing rooms.

"This one is Piper's, This is mine, That's Paris', That's Amber's, That's Joy's, This can be Nina's, and That can be Mara's" Patricia said pointing to each one. They all walked in and changed into swimsuits. Patricia in Black, Mara wore a red one, Nina was wearing blue, Joy was wearing Orange, and Little Paris was wearing a purple one. They all walked out and smiled. Amber ran in.

"OMG I need to Change!" She screamed and ran over to her changing room but paused. "You all look cute!" She said before running in and closing the door. The girls walked out and downstairs.

"Joy you know where the pool is right?" Patricia said. Joy nodded and lead the way. The boys and Amber walked downstairs. Well, Amber ran. Patricia motioned for them to follow her. They walked outside and to the pool. Eddie walked over by Patricia.

"By the way Yacker. Did I mention that you look amazing" Eddie whispered to her. Paris heard him and giggled. Patricia rolled her eyes and pushed Eddie into the pool. Amber came by and took Paris. Eddie pulled Patricia in.

Nina swam over to Fabian.

"Do you like Halloween?" She asked him.

"Yeah it's fun. Patricia, Joy, Amber, and I always used to go trick or treating together as kids" Fabian said.

"That's nice. I used to go trick or treating with a bunch of my friends" Nina said.

"I've never been to America before..." Fabian said.

"You're rich but you've never been there?" Nina asked.

"Well we have a beach house on both coasts but no... Never been there" Fabian said.

"Oh my gosh! You're coming with me for Summer Vacation!" Nina said.

Jerome and Alfie stood side by side. Everyone swam out of the way.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Patricia said. They both jumped in and started swimming. Alfie was ahead. But Jerome didn't give up. He caught up to him and got ahead. And they both reach the end of the pool at the same time.

"Looks like both of you lost" Mara said.

"Thanks for the support Babe" Jerome said. Mara giggled and swam away.

"I'm not much of a swimmer" Amber said.

"Neither am I" Paris replied.

"It'll be our little secret" Amber said. Alfie swam over.

"Hey Ambs, Paris" Alfie said. "Wanna race?"

"No thanks Alfie. I'm trying to teach Paris how to swim" Amber said. "If I knew how" Amber mumbled.

"Oh I can help out" Alfie said.

"Yay!" Paris said.

"Oh please! Is that the best you can do?" Eddie said. Patricia glared at him.

"Shut. Up" She said.

"How about No?" Eddie replied.

"I'll make you shut up" Patricia said.

"And How are you going to do th-" Eddie didn't finish because Patricia pushed his head underwater. He swam up and coughed. "I honestly thougth you were gonna make me shut up by kissing me. That was not what I expected"

"Expect the unexpected" Patricia said. Eddie leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Did you Expect that?" Eddie asked.

"Honestly... Yes" Patricia said. She slapped him across the face. "Did expect that?" She asked.

"Ow... And Yes" Eddie said. Patricia swam away. "REVENGE!" Eddie screamed before chasing after her.

"I tired" Paris said.

"Aww! Okay!" Amber said. She got out of the pool and helped Paris out. Amber sat Paris on a chair and gave her a towel before joining Alfie. Everyone swam around and laughed. After about an hour later everyone got out. Patricia threw towels to everyone.

"Amber. Where's Paris?" Patricia asked.

"Oh she right ove-" Amber said turning to look at where she had left Paris. But she wasn't there. Patricia's eyes widened. She started looking around for her little Cousin. Everyone started searching. They called her name and looked everywhere. Nothing. Paris was nowhere to be found.

"S-She's Lost?!" Patricia said. She ran inside and looked around. "Come on Paris! Where are you?!" Patricia said looking around. She was panicking.

"Patricia calm down" Eddie said placing a hand on her shoulder. Patricia turned around.

"How!? I lost my little cousin! On Halloween of all days! And we only have an 30 minutes left to find her before my Aunt comes back!" Patricia said.

"Let's split up and look around!" Eddie replied.

"Amber and Alfie look upstairs on the third floor with Nina and Fabian. Jerome, Mara, Patricia, and Eddie look on the second floor. Mick and I will look here and in the basement" Joy said. Mick and Joy entered the basement.

"Basements and Attics are always creepy" Joy said. Mick shrugged.

"There's nothing creepy here" Mick said. They searched every room in the basement but nothing. All of the sudden the lights started to flicker on and off.

"And now?" Joy whispered. Mick grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Joy. I'm here" Mick whispered to her. Then came a loud shrill.

_**~With Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie~**_

Nina sighed. They had looked around many times but had found nothing. They were all looking in seperate rooms. Amber walked into the room and paused. It was dark. The lights weren't working. Amber sighed and used her phone for light, but it wasn't working.

"Work stupid thing" Amber said. She sighed before placing away her phone. Nothing was working. Amber looked around. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She felt someone tap her. She looked around but saw nothing. She has scared a bit.

"Alfie it's not funny" Amber said. She heard nothing. "A-Alfie?" She said again. She got up and started backing out of the room slowly. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "S-SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed. Then nothing was heard. All that was left was her pink phone.

Alfie appearently heard the scream and ran to investigate. He saw a room with the door closed. He opened it and turned on the lights. There, on the ground, was Amber's phone. He picked it up and ran down the hall.

Nina walked down the hall and looked into a room. She found nothing and walked out. She heard a loud shrill and ran down the hall to Fabian.

"Fabian did you hear that?" Nina said.

"Yeah I did" Fabian replied.

"Guys! I can't find Amber but I found her phone" Alfie said.

"Wait what?" Nina said.

"I heard a scream and went to investigate but all I found was this phone" Alfie said showing the pink phone. It was clearly Amber's. Nina grabbed the phone and looked at it.

"We have to find her" Nina said. "Let's go downstairs first to tell everyone" Nina said. Fabian, Alfie, and Nina ran into the common room. When Nina saw it. "Where are everyone else?" Nina asked him. The guy held up a pink case. It matched the phone. Nina gaspde

"Y-You?! You're doing this?! But why?!" She said. Fabian and Alfie saw it too. The guy simply smirked. The lights turned off. After a few seconds they turned on again. Leaving nothing but the pink phone, Nina's locket, Fabian's lucky guitar pick, and Alfie's jester keychain.

_**~With Jerome, Mara, Patricia, and Eddie~**_

They had looked everywhere but found nothing. Not even Paris' room. Patricia looked in her room but found nothing. Eddie had suggested that everyone should look separatley. But there was nothing found. Mara walked down the long hallway and turned left and walked down that hallway. The lights were working. Mara could see everything clearly. She tried to open the door of the room but it wouldn't budge. Mara sighed and turned around. She stopped when she him. She smiled.

"Hey!" She replied. "The door won't budge. Can you help?" She asked him. He grinned and nodded. He put his hand on her mouth and opened the door. He shoved her in and closed the door.

Jerome walked into a room. Paris' room. He looked around. Nothing. He walked out and down the hallway. He walked into another room. A library? He shrugged and looked around. He walked up to a bookcase and looked at the books. A Prank book? He shrugged and pulled the book. The bookcase turned around and lead him to another room. He walked around. It was dusty and old. He found a room at the end. He opened the door and looked around. Just a study room. He felt as if someone was watching him. He looked around.

"Who's there?" Jerome said. He heard something click. He walked over and tired to open the doors. Nothing. He tried windows. Nope. He sighed. "If this is supposed to be a joke it's not funny!" Jerome said. The lights turned off. When the lights flickered back on Jerome was nowhere to be found. All that was left was his jacket.

_**~With Mick and Joy~**_

"Alright this is too creepy! Let's go" Joy said to Mick.

"Oh come on Joy! Don't be a chicken" Mick said. Joy sighed before she continued walking. The lights turned off and Joy screamed. Mick picked her up and walked upstairs. He finally put her down and they entered the common room. Then Mick tripped over something. A keychain? He picked it up.

"Who's is this?" Mick asked. Joy looked at it.

"Alfie's. That's Nina's locket and That's Amber's Phone!" Joy said picking up the items. "Amber never leaves her phone, And Nina never leaves her Locket"

"That's Fabian's guitar pick" Mick said picking it up. "Fabian never leaves this thing alone"

"But why are these things here?" Joy said.

"I don't know" Mick said. They heard a low growling sound. Mick and Joy looked around. "Who's there?!"

The guy appeared. He grinned evily and walked over to them.

"Stay away!" Mick said. He didn't listen. Joy grabbed onto Mick's arm.

"S-Someone H-help!" Joy screamed. Nothing. The guy kept walking closer, but all off a sudden he stopped.

"Don't hurt us!" Mick said. The guy took off his mask only to reveal... Eddie. He started laughing.

"E-Eddie?!" Joy said. Patricia stood up from behind the couch.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Patricia?!" Joy said. Patricia nodded. "YOU GUYS DID THIS!?" Joy screeched.

"You should've seen your faces! Oh my gosh" Patricia said. Her and Eddie burst out laughing.

"And everyone else's" Eddie said. Patricia walked over and opened a door. Everyone was there. Everyone walked out.

"Who did this?!" Amber said.

"Eddie and Patricia" Joy snarled. Patricia tossed Amber her phone, Alfie his keychain, Nina her locket, Fabian his lucky guitar pick, and Jerome's Jacket. Patricia high-fived Eddie.

"What about Paris?" Nina said.

"What about her?" Patricia asked.

"Where is she?" Mara said.

"Paris" Patricia called. Paris popped up from behind the couch.

"Who's idea was this though?" Jerome asked.

"My genius girlfriend" Eddie said looking at Patricia. Everyone glared at Patricia and Eddie.

"CHARGE!" Amber screamed. Everyone attacked Patricia and Eddie. The bell rung and everyone stopped. Patricia got up and opened the door. Her Aunt Macy.

"Hey Aunt Macy!" Patricia said. Her Aunt walked in.

"Quite a bunch of friends you have" Her Aunt said.

"Yeah! That's Nina, Alfie, Mick, Jerome, and Mara" Patricia said.

"Oh Joy and Fabian are here too!?" Her Aunt said. "Nice to meet you all! Well then, Paris you wanna go?" Her Aunt said. Paris giggled and walked over to her mommy. "Did you have fun?" Patricia's Aunt asked Paris.

"Yeah! I wanna come here more often!" Paris said.

"Alright well bye everyone" Her Aunt said.

"Bye" Paris said waving.

"Bye!" Everyone said laughing. As soon as the door shut Patricia and Eddie ran for their lives while their friends ran after them. Chasing them around the house. This was the best Halloween Patricia ever had. Sure she went Trick or Treating with her friends and Piper. But today she spent it with her second family and her boyfriend.

At the end of the night they took a group picture.

**Me: And that's the long version! **

**Amber: So detailed. **

**Me: Yeah that's why it's the long version!**

**Nina: NO! STUPID DOLPH!**

**Me: What are you watching?**

**Nina: Kickin it. New episode! Jack and Kim almost kissed but the stupid guy yelled Cut! I Cut My Leg And It Really Hurts!**

**Mara: No Way!**

**Joy: Yes!**

**Amber: Serious?**

**Nina: Yes! **

**Me: That's stupid!**

**Nina: I know right! I hate it!**

**Me: The show or the guy?**

**Nina: The guy that yelled Cut!**

**Me: Okay... **

**Amber: Well I like the long version! It's amaze!**

**Patricia: Sup guys we're back! **

**Me: From what?**

**Patricia: From the Park duh! **

**Nina: When did you guys go there?**

**Fabian: We told you guys to come with us but Patricia did **

**Amber: So what happened there?**

**Patricia: Jerome and Alfie tried flirting with girls, Mick just ran around, and Fabian read a book**

**Jerome: And Patricia and Eddie snogged**

**Patricia: WE DID NOT! We were racing!**

**Alfie: Yeah... Sure...**

**Me: JUST SAY BYE.**

**Jerome: Later guys!**

**Eddie: Review people!**

**Me: Bye guys!**


End file.
